You suck
by Tsukuyomi Hikaru
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki, an average girl with less presence is being stalked so blatantly by this famous model who broke her headphones.
1. This sucks

**_Chapter 1 Normal POV_**

A teal haired girl hums to the tune of the music resonating from her headphones whilst reading a book. Her sound volume is so loud to the point that she can't hear whatever happens on her surroundings and all her attention focused on the book.

At the same time, a flamboyant looking young male with brilliant blonde hair, wearing shades, is surrounded by a numerous number of females and multiple bulky looking men that appear to be guarding him. In other words, bodyguards.

The young male waves at the females and makes blow kisses towards them causing the girls to squeal very loudly.

The teal haired girl perks her head up, bewildered that she could still hear the surrounding sounds despite her music being quite loud. Loud to the point the music is leaking out from her headphones.

She finds herself landing her eyes on the crowd of females that were the cause of the ear piercing squeals. She shrugs it off, feeling that there was no reason to be curious about the current affairs happening there. She returns her focus back to the book, which would not have been a good thing to do.

 _Bang_

Two bodies collide on one another and items are scattered on the ground. The females who were the cause of the ear piercing squeals gather around the two on the ground. The bulky bodyguards hastily assisted with helping the blonde young male to stand back up with no regard to the teal haired girl despite she being the female. Isn't it common courtesy to help the mademoiselle first? Though she was the one not paying attention to wear she was going. And she has quite the low presence so bumping into others was a typical routine for her.

"I'm sorry." She mutters before standing up and gathering all her belongings. She makes a brief bow but then sighs when she notices that her headphones were broken. Her beloved headphones that she never parted with especially when being outdoors. She didn't like the surrounding sounds at all. Too insignificant. Besides, it must've been one heck of a fall since her headphone doesn't look like one at all anymore.

"Excuse me!"

The teal haired girl looks up to meet a dazzling person who was as bright as the sun. It was hard to maintain eye contact with the person. It wouldn't be good for her eyes. And it would be troublesome to get spectacles of her own.

"I'm sorry about that," He points at her helplessly dangling item which probably cannot be even called a headphone anymore. "I'll pay for it."

The teal haired girl just stares blankly at the male who was taking out his wallet filled with many 10 000 yen bills.

 _'Usually the person bumped onto would try to avoid paying for any damages caused and make excuses that it was the others' fault. Looks like he has lots of money to spare. A celebrity? An attention seeker.'_

"It's okay. These were pretty old and they malfunction from time to time. It seems they finally gave in."

"Ehhh? But it's still my fault!" The male whines.

 _'How persistent. Probably because there are fans around so he's trying to keep up his image. He looks like an angel so he's being expected to act like an angel? Why am I even thinking about these things? I want to go home.'_

"It's really okay. Um, I'm in a bit of a hurry so please excuse me."

She bows once again and for some reason disappears from everyone's line of sight. What low presence. Though it's pitiful, it's quite useful from situations like these.

She merely walked away at a fast pace and blended in with the other people around.

The blonde male was left dumbfounded. Usually, one would exploit the fact a model/celebrity had bumped into them and do what ever means to shave of some money from the celebrity.

But she didn't.

Seems like the damage was genuine too. He puts back his wallet inside his pocket and gestures to his bodyguards to get a car ready.

He takes out his expensive looking phone and searches up Headphones. He browses through every picture of one until his car arrived. A very expensive looking car.

He makes a perplexed look after browsing a couple of pictures and decides to consult with his manager who was rambling about his schedule for today. Scolding him also since they were late for his following photo shoot with Amane Misaki. A very cute but seductive model. _Behind that cuteness is the devil itself_ is what they say...

"Ne Satoucchi, which of these do you think will look like they would suit a girl's taste? Please choose an expensive one too!" The male blonde chirps.

The manager, Satou Kira, then frowns as she puts down the mildly thick stack of papers she was reading his schedule from.

"You know Kise-kun, how many girlfriends have broken up with already? Your Kise Ryouta. A person meant to be in front of a camera. If you continue this, it will affect your reputation drastically. Though you already look like a playboy."

Kise pouts.

"It's not for a girlfriend. I accidentally broke someone else's headphones." He contradicts her statement.

"And she happens to be a girl?"

"Yes."

Satou sighs. "Leave it. It's not something you have to worry about. She probably did it on purpose to exploit-"

"She even denied when I said I would buy her new ones."

Satou sighs once more. "Then that's even better!" She exclaims. "There's no reason for you to be involved with that person. Even if you managed to buy the headphone's that might suit her liking, how would you contact her? You don't even know her name."

Kise shuffles something out his pocket which looks like a card of some sort and starts reading the words on it out loud.

" **Kuroko Tetsuki, Female, January 31st, Teiko Music Academy**... Eh?! In Akashichii's school?!" Kise shouts, causing the driver to halt the car in surprise.

Both Satou and Kise grimaces.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The timid driver apologizes.

Satou picks up the files that fell from her lap and signaled the driver to continue driving.

"Driver! Head to Teiko Music Academy!" Kise shouts again. "Sorry Satoucchi but can you make the arrangements for me to transfer to Teiko?"

"Hah?!" She says in surprise. "First of all you have a photo shoot!"

"Cancel it."

"I can't! Amane Misaki specifically wanted to work with you for the shoot! She will throw a fit if she finds out you canceled it on her!"

"Don't care." Kise looks at the driver and firmly says, "Drive."

"Y-Yes."

"Ah geez!" Satou ruffles her neatly tied up hair with both hands.

* * *

"Ah." The teal haired girl says in suprise. "I can't find it."

She takes out her phone and sighs. "Look like I'll have to trouble Kagami-kun again...This sucks."


	2. I messed up

_**Kise's POV**_

I see the familiar sight of Teiko Music Academy. The last time I came here was when I had to replace an acquaintance of Akashicchi's who was unwell and unable to perform in an important event. Since my schedule is always full, I usually would decline an offer like that but if it's Akashicchi...I can't utter even a word of refusal. And besides, I managed to gain more fans!

The driver pulls over the car in front of the gates of Teiko Music Academy. I put on my sunglasses just in case and Kuroko Tetsuki-san's card in my hand. I can't wait to meet her again!

I notice two figures that seem to be arguing with each other. As I walk closer, I realized that it was an officer guard and a familiar petite female with teal coloured hair. The female was rather flustered and then she suddenly shouted, "Please! I can't be late!"

I could see her face clearer now. I looked at the card in my hand and at her. The spitting image of Kuroko Tetsuki. I found her! I wonder what she's having trouble with. Something about she can't be late?

"That girl..." My manager, Satoucchi, starts. "I wonder if she forgot that she can't go inside the Academy without her ID card? Prestigious Academies these days are very strict with their security after all. Famous celebrities like you are an exception." Satoucchi smiles wryly.

I glance at Kuroko Tetsuki's card and walk towards her. The officer's attention switches to me and I show him the card in my hand while giving Kuroko Tetsuki a smile.

He makes a shocked expression and immediately apologizes. He opens the gates for me and Kuroko Tetsuki to go through.

"Are you looking for this?" I ask while grinning. I hand her her card back and she sighs in relief.

"Thank you very much." She bows. "But," she lifts up her head. "Where did you find it?" She curiously asks.

"You dropped it when we bumped into each other in the park last time."

She gives me a perplexed expression. Don't tell me-

"I'm sorry but I don't think I have ever met you anywhere before."

This can't be real! There's no way anyone would forget my face!

"Are you for real? Do you really not remember me?" I grab her shoulders a little too tightly. Crap.

"Ow..." She winces in pain. I immediately let go.

"I'm sorr-" I try to apologize but..

"Please excuse me." She hastily runs away and I didn't even give her my name.

"I messed up big time..." I say as I rub my temple.

I wonder if she hates me now. Girls don't like aggressive guys do they?

But, this is a first. This is definitely a first. I like her. I really like her. I really really like her! I want to make her mine! Her pained expression...for some reason is arousing?

Wait. Huh.

I slap both my cheeks with both my hands.

What am I thinking? Why am I aroused by her pained expression? Am I some kind of pervert? No way no way no way. I think it's probably because it's so hot right now. It is summer after all...

I fan myself with my shirt by pulling my collar back and forth.

About Kuroko Tetsuki, I'll just ask about her to Akashicchi when Satoucchi finalizes the documents of my transfer to Teiko Music Academy. Satoucchi is also my legal guardian. The reason why I am introduced to celebrity world is because Satoucchi. And here I wanted to grow up as an independent adult.

I feel a vibration from my back pocket. I flip my phone open and saw that Satoucchi sent me mail.

 _From: Satoucchi_

 _To: Kise Ryouta_

 _Subject: Get your ass back here_

 _"Oi Kise! If you don't back here in ten seconds, I'll give you Kira's beating from hell! You know what Kira means right?"_

Crap. In English, Kira means 'Killer' but Satoucchi's name has a different Kanji. And this is not the time to think about the meaning of her name and for some reason I can see a timer that shows the number 'three'? And now it became 'two'?

No wayyyyyyyyyyy

As I run for my life towards where Satoucchi was, I notice a shade of red. For a second I thought it was Akashicchi but this red was a darker shade so I paid no heed. But, how odd. Here I thought Akashi was the only red head I've ever seen in my life.

Panting and sweating, clothes are dishevelled, my sunglasses fell halfway from my face but I still made it.

Last time I experienced Satoucchi's beating…. brr just the thought of it sends chills down my spine, is even more painful than Kasamatsu-senpai's.

 _Bump_

Ow. I look up to meet a rolled up notebook that was probably used to hit my head. But I thought I made it...

"Late for 0.2 seconds..." I hold my breath. "I'll let you go this time. Can't ruin your pretty face before your shoot with Amane."

On her first sentence, I thought I saw an angel ascend but when she continued what I saw broke to pieces. The chance of a merciful Satoucchi arising is none. Sigh.

"But I thought I told you to cancel it." I complain. With females like Amane Misaki-san, I'm not really comfortable around with. Not ever since _that_ happened.

"Amane is pretty stubborn. Her manager said that Amane refuses for the shoot to be cancelled even though we can arrange it to be on the next day." Satou sighs. " _"I don't want to. It has to be today."_ " She tries to mimick how Amane would say it.

I can't help but chuckle. Satoucchi really sounds weird.

I fail to notice a tick mark appear of Satoucchi's forehead. She wraps her left arm around my neck and grinds my head with her knuckles on her right hand. Painful.

"Ow ow ow owwww! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Satoucchi!"

She finally lets go. My head is thumping now. It hurts!

"Cheeky brat." She says with a _Hmph_.

There was a scary silence between us for a while but the driver broke it for us. By reminding us about a crucial affair. The photo shoot with Amane Misaki. Well not exactly crucial but..

Satoucchi and I plop ourselves into the car.

"Drive to the Zakura studio!" Satoucchi roars.

"Y-Yes!" The driver fumbles a bit but gets the car running.

Well not that I care whether we're going to be late or not. If only tomorrow would come soon. I miss Kurokocchi already.


End file.
